Mon seul souhait
by Pepette-chan
Summary: Le dernier voeu d'un grand frère et d'un père... // Drabble ! Encore écrit sur un coup de tête


Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto présents ne sont pas à moi mais à M. Kishimoto.

Auteur : Moi.

Raiting : K

Genre : Euh... General

Le texte en italique vient de là : .com

/i\ ATTENTION /i\ Léger spoil si vous ne lisez pas les scans ! Sinon ba bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Si nous pouvions superposer deux périodes d'une seule histoire, deux moments douloureux pour chacun des protagonistes alors nous pourrions voir que deux êtres étaient prédestinés à se retrouver, à s'épauler, et peut-être même à s'aimer…

Un homme ce tient devant un berceau prêt à accueillir l'enfant qu'il porte dans ses bras. La tenue de cet enfant n'est autre qu'un simple drap immaculé, tandis que celle de l'homme est recouverte de tâches rougeâtres. Ses membres tremblent, à peine ont-ils la force de le soutenir mais ils le doivent, il doit rester fort pour ce petit être si fragile entre ces bras…

Sa vie vient tout juste de commencer et déjà il doit subir une épreuve de celle-ci. Ce petit être est semblable à un ange, on pourrait presque croire que les cieux l'on créer eux-mêmes. Le soleil lui aurait donné quelques-uns de ses rayons lumineux pour les mettre dans sa chevelure doré, le ciel quant-à lui, lui aurait offert son bleu d'une pureté à couper le souffle. Ces choses que l'on voit uniquement lors des journées les plus belles, celles qui donnent le sourire, celles qui font que l'on est heureux rien qu'à regarder dans ce bleu azur tout en laissant les rayons nous réchauffer. **Il était le jour…**

C'est peut-être pour cela, parce qu'un être parfait ne peut exister sur terre, qu'en échange de ces cadeaux venu des cieux, les ténèbres lui en donne deux autres et pas les moindres. A travers cet homme qui le tient dans ses bras musclés, le premier présent n'est autre que le démon qui à détruit le village où il vient de naître mais qui est également celui qui va lui arracher le bonheur d'avoir une famille. Cet être démoniaque sera toujours présent en lui pour lui rappeler qu'il est seul et cela malgré tous les efforts qu'il pourra fournir. Mais il sera toujours là également pour porter avec lui le deuxième cadeau des enfers : la haine. A cause de lui, le petit ne connaitra que des regards haineux à son égard, ou encore de peur. Mais jamais d'amour, ou tout simplement de pitié.

Et ça, le jeune shinobi tout en le serrant de plus en plus fort entre ses bras le sait mais espère au plus profond de lui que les habitants du village le verront comme lui le voit aujourd'hui. Il ne le voit pas uniquement comme son fils, mais comme le héro du village caché de la feuille ! C'est pourquoi, en le déposant dans ce berceau, et juste avant de partir et de le laisser, à contre cœur, seul pour affronter la vie qui l'attend, ses derniers mots furent…

_« Dieux je vous en supplie, protégez-le.  
Quoi qu'il arrive..._

_Qu'il ne cède pas sous la douleur._

_Qu'il puisse se relever à chaque épreuve..._

_Et rencontrer des gens chaleureux..._

_Des gens qui comprendront son besoin de tendresse._

_Je vous en pris, protéger-le..._

_C'est..._

_mon seul souhait. »_

Quelques années plus tard, voilà un jeune homme face à un autre, leur ressemblance est troublante. Le plus jeune paraît désemparé, tandis que l'autre arbore un visage sans émotions malgré les actes atroces dont il est l'auteur. Il sait qu'il vient d'anéantir le monde dans lequel vivait ce petit être qui se tient un peu plus loin devant lui, il sait également qu'il lui faudra du courage et de la détermination pour continuer à vivre. Mais il devait accomplir ces atrocités pour protéger ce village et surtout le protéger lui, cet enfant si fragile. Le pardon ne lui sera jamais accordé, mais tant que l'enfant qui lui fait face reste en vie alors il n'en a pas besoin.

Le petit être qui se tenait devant lui était semblable à la nuit. Ses yeux ainsi que sa chevelure n'avaient rien à envier à cette dernière tout comme sa peau blanchâtre était d'une beauté digne de la lune. Son regard était perçant tout comme le ciel était envoutant à sa manière après que le jour est tiré sa révérence. **… Il était la nuit !**

Cet enfant venu des cieux serait traité comme un roi, le plus âgé le savait. Après tout il venait du clan le plus puissant du village. Mais il sait également qu'il ne sera jamais vu comme autre chose que le descendant de cette ligné, il ne sera jamais regardé avec un regard sincère et sans arrières pensées. Ce petit être devra subir les regards de convoitise autour de lui, ou encore de peur. Sa vie sera dure, semée d'embuches mais il devra être fort même si cette force doit s'acquérir à travers la haine. Alors, en abandonnant son jeune frère, l'homme le plus âgé dit d'une voix ampli de douleur mais inaudible pour l'enfant…

_« Dieux je vous en supplie, protégez-le.  
Quoi qu'il arrive..._

_Qu'il ne cède pas sous la douleur._

_Qu'il puisse se relever à chaque épreuve..._

_Et rencontrer des gens chaleureux..._

_Des gens qui comprendront son besoin de tendresse._

_Je vous en pris, protégez-le..._

_C'est..._

_mon seul souhait. »_

Et c'est ainsi que dans deux temps différents, mais à travers une nuit semblable, deux petits êtres ont versé les mêmes larmes, les seules qu'ils auront laissé couler avant d'affronter en solitaire cette vie cruelle que leurs ont laissé le dernier membre de leur famille respectif… Deux êtres liés à travers la douleur dès leurs premières années d'existence dans un monde qui n'aura aucune pitié pour deux simples orphelins. Puissent-ils être heureux malgré tout… tel est le souhait de ces deux ninjas sacrifiés pour le village.


End file.
